Times Lost and Forgotton
by Silver Wolf Kitsune
Summary: The final battle with Naraku is over. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shipou, and Kouga are all dead. She thinks she has no one left. Can Sesshomuru heal her heart? Or will thier differences stand in loves way?


Times Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

(Kagomes memory and thoughts)

In all my memories I remeber two of them clearly, how all my friends from the feudal era were before the final battle, and the tragady of what happend after the battle. Its been about a month since that night, but I can't seem to forget. They say that time heals all wounds, and with time memories fade, yet it seems that I'm the only one who remembers. I wonder where Sesshomuru is? Is he alive?

Here are the memories I have of my friends and what they were like.

Miroku, who was kind, warm, and caring, also had a perverted side.

Inuyasha, what can I say about him? Ahh I remember now, he was arragant, and rude, but he was also kind and caring in his own way.

Sango, she was the one I could go to if I needed someone to talk to.

Shipou was my son, adopted son that is, but my son nonetheless. He was adorable, and caring. He could make your heart melt at the sight of his smile. He was all I ever wanted in a son, he was also courages and brave.

Inuyasha, along with Miroku, Sango, and Shipou were my dearest friends of all.

They were my family, although I have a family in my time.

I remember clearly of what had happened that night and how they all died.

'Why did they have to die?' Kagome thought sobbing silently on her bed, 'Damn you Naraku, why did you have to kill them?'

Flashback

It was cold on the night of the battle. Nobody knew what lay in store or what fate had decided. They all gathered in the center of Naraku's shrine. On one side was Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kikyo. On the other side was Inuyasha, Sesshomuru, Kouga, Shipou, Kilala, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Sesshomuru had placed Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un a safe distance away at Keade's village.

A flash of lightning lite up the night sky signaling the biginning of the battle.

"Inyasha! Watch out!" Kagome screamed in fright as one of Naraku's tenticles shot out from behind him.

Inuyasha easily dodged and landed on the ground 10 feet away from Naraku.

With Tetsiega drawn he yells "KAZA NO KIZU!" he then slashes his sword downward slicing trough the windscar.

It hit him directly, but it hardly fazed Naraku, for he hadjust put up a barrier not 3 seconds before.

Kagura then uses the _dance of blades _technique, and severly wounds Inuyasha.

Sango was trying to stave off her younger brother Kohaku.

Miroku was trying to fight Kanna, but to no avail.

Kagome tells Shipou to run to a bush nearby so he wouldn't get hurt.

She knotches another arrow, but instead of firing it at Naraku she aims for Kikyou, who doesn't seem to relize what Kagome had done, for she expected her to fire upon Naraku.

It hits Kikyou directly, purifying her instantly.

Kagome hears a scream from behind her, she then turns around to find Shipou lying in a pull of his own blood. She runs over to him thinking he might still be alive. She shakes him vigarously trying to wake him up, but he stayed motionless and cold.

"Shipou, you have to wake up, please wake up," silently whispered Kagome trying to hold back her tears.

All around her she heard screams of pain from friends and foes alike.

She looks over her shoulder to find Sango holding Miroku and crying.

"Miroku, please don't leave me, I know i've never told you this before but I love you," Sango whispered choking back another sob.

"Sango cough I'll never cough leave you cough I'll always be cough in your heart, I Love You!" with that said he takes his last breath and slips away into oblivion.

Sango then closes his emotionless eyes, and stands up facing Kagura about the same time as Kagome does.

Sango hefts her boomerang over her head and throws it with all her might at Kagura which hits her directly and cuts her in half, killing her instantly.

Kagome knotches another arrow and fires it at Kagura, but instead of hitting her target it hits Kanna instead sending her into oblivion.

As Kagome turns toward Sango who was now charging at Naraku, she saw two vine looking things pierce through their sides and they fall to the ground dead.

"Nooooo!" screams Kagome as she runs to where Sango and Kilala both fell.

Inuyasha uses the backlash wave at the same time as Naraku sent one of his tentacles toward him and Kouga. Kouga was badly injured from when Kagura used the _dance of the dead _technique on him which slowed him down considerably. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough when Naraku decided to launch an attack on him, the tentacle pierced his heart and he fell to the ground with his hand over his heart not really knowing what happened.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I failed you," was all he said before he himself died.

Sesshomuru who was trying to kill Naraku along with Inuyasha he then sees the tentacle slicing through the air heading toward his half brother, in an instant he cuts through the tentacle saving Inuyashas life, but only causing them more trouble than before.

Before either of them had a chance to react two other tentacles shot trough the ground not five feet away from them nearly giving Sesshomuru a fatal wound and killing Inuyasha.

Kagome seeing this through tear filled eyes stood up and starts to glow a very bright and colorful arrangement of blue, pink, and yellowish light. Without any emotion at all except for the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she bends down and picks up her bow and arrows, and then proceeds to knotch an arrow, she then aims her bow at Naraku pouring every ounce of power she had in it shoots it a Naraku the same time Sesshomuru launches a powerful attack on Naraku. Both hitting their target which causes Sesshomuru and Kagome to be thrown backwards.

As Sesshomuru gets up he looks around and finds Kagome lying at the base of a tree unconsious.

He walks over to Kagome and gently shakes her to wake her up.

groan Kagome slowly begins to wake up.

As Kagome takes in her surroundings she relizes that she was still on the battle field, she looks up to see Sesshomuru looking down at her.

He pulls her into an embrace and lets her cry, knowing it will soothe a little bit of the pain.

'I'll be back later to take them to Keade's village to be buried,' Sesshomuru thought as he picks up Kagome and starts to head toward Keade's village where Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un are.

Two days later in Keade's village, everyone who had fought with Kagome and himself were taken here to be buried. The following day was the burial ceramony in which everyone who new them said a prayer over their graves and wished them a safe journey to the other side.

"What village do you come from," Sesshomuru asked as he looked down at her.

She replies in a desparing voice, "Sesshomuru, I don't live in this era, but 500 years in the future, I have gone back and forth through an ancient well in a clearing in Inuyasha's forest. It's called the bone eaters well, I have also lived through hardships, but never like this. This has been the hardest one Sesshomuru, I lost everything I ever really cared for. I have nothing left here."

"You'll always have me Kagome remember that," says Sesshomuru hurt at her last comment.

(I know Sesshomuru is a little Out of Character)

"Thank you Sesshomuru," Kagome said with a small smile gracing her lips as she looked up at him.

"Shall I take you home Kagome?," asked Sesshomuru.

"That would be nice, thank you," replied Kagome.

At the well

"Thank you again for all you have done Sesshomuru, I'll never forget you," whispered Kagome as she gives him a hug.

Turning around she jumps over the edge of the well. A bluish pink light enshrouds her and she is transported back to her time.

Well thats the end of the first chapter. Hope you like it. Remember to Read and Review. Constructive criticism is always good. Bye for now. Thanks.


End file.
